


Addiction

by vero0728



Category: Shame (2011), Trance (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 06:08:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15812997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vero0728/pseuds/vero0728
Summary: 被陪审认定无罪的Simon却不得不面对政府安排的心理治疗，直到通过心理评估测试。同时在心理咨询师的建议下，Simon参加了社区的Addiction患者的互助会。一群人分享自己的家暴史赌博史烟酒史甚至性爱史显然对Simon没有什么吸引力。除了那个面无表情说着自己以及五年没有经历任何形式的性爱的Brandon。Poor Guy。他想。





	1. Chapter 1

“事实上，Simon，你并不能用催眠治疗你的问题了。他会激发你性格里的两面性，极度的自卑面是你无法容忍事务脱离你掌控的原因。同时你的骄傲面也占有相当大的一部分。虽然我想着很可能是...”心理咨询师翻了翻之前的档案，继续道，“Elizabeth故意激发的，让你相信你会无往不利。”  
在被救回来后，Simon面临了多项控告，但托了Elizabeth和能言善辩的律师Frederick的福，陪审认定Simon的一级谋杀不具有主观意志。  
相比之下Elizabeth则以教唆和谋杀未遂的罪名被判监禁。虽然有在政府的监管之下Simon不得不重新进行心理治疗，但在失去Elizabeth并无法转嫁感情寄托的情况下，Simon的情况并没有很好的改观。  
“我只想知道该怎么做。”Simon有些的局促的看向四周被砌成淡蓝色的墙壁，打量着简洁圆润的各种装饰物什，拇指不停的搅动显得焦躁不安。  
“嘿，放轻松，亲爱的。”新任咨询师Charles友善地笑了笑，“并没有那么糟糕，如果你按时接受治疗和咨询的话。而且事实上你所在社区就有互助会，每周一次。我想对你也会有好处。”  
“就是那种该死的揭开伤口的环节？然后互相安慰明天会更好？”  
“相信我，每周五晚上总比你消耗在赌场来的更好。”  
“但那对我忘掉Elizebeth没有任何帮助。”Simon冲着Charles吼道。  
“Elizebeth当然很好。”  
“好到让人想掐死她。你知道的，与其失去。”  
“但你不能一再去监狱闹事，Simon。去改变一下自己的生活。至少每周五晚上。”  
“至少每周五晚上。”Simon不置可否的轻笑一声。

周五的晚上，你可以选择去赌场豪赌，可以去酒吧带回一个窈窕淑女打上一炮，甚至去艺术影院看上几部晦涩难懂的情色片，而绝不是坐在这里。  
Simon无聊的盯着隔着三个位置的黑人女性，厚嘴唇不停的开开合合，难看的泪渍已经挂到了嘴角，和暗红色的抹出边界的口红混在了一起。  
“我并不是想打他。只是等我清醒过来他已经...已经晕过去了”她说。  
坐在身边一头暗红色卷发的白人男子立刻出声安慰，用自以为温柔的语气说着“这没关系，真的，会好的。”她身边的女人也伸手按住了女子扒在扶手上颤抖的手，示意她接着往下说。而后又是不断反复的我不是故意的，我也不想的，我只是没有控制住自己的赘述，直到所有人在主会人的示意下开始自由谈话疏导才结束了长达10分钟的苦情戏码，完全没有共鸣的那种。尽管Simon本人也作为一个家暴的施暴者，至少曾经是。  
随后在主会人的示意下Simon几乎冷静的陈述了自己的经历。他并没有准备好和陌生人分享自己并不光彩的赌博史和情爱史，并完全舍去了被催眠或者掐死路人的"精彩"情节，这让他的故事在这个精神病人重灾区的社团里显得无趣而乏味。尽管新人往往被赋予更多时间讲述自己的特权，Simon显然并不想利用。这个互助会真的无聊到爆炸。他想。  
直到最后轮到对面的男人发言，Simon强迫自己将注意力集中在男人的身上，至少坚持到最后，他想。  
金发一丝不苟的疏导脑后，墨绿的眼睛看不出任何的情感，只是一瞬不瞬的盯着前方的地面。灰色苏格兰格呢绒大衣的口袋上夹着互助会的身份识别牌，上面赫然印着，“SEX ADDICTION”。  
“到今天为止我已经五年没有性生活了，任何形式上的。”男人平板的声线死气沉沉，仿佛在讲述着完全和自己无关的故事。低沉的声线和标准的口语甚至让人无法将之与精神病人联想起来，取而代之仿佛绅士间的性爱交流会。只是男人这一句话后显然不准备再说什么，冗长的沉默让整个空间仿佛凝结起来，直到主会人示意人们鼓掌以表彰这种近乎变态的自控行为，才结束了尴尬的沉默，而男人象征性的微笑了一下，抬眼看了看四周的病友。  
Simon显然没有料到Brandon会忽然抬头，这让他来不及收回探究的眼神。  
相对于千篇一律的自我忏悔，Simon显然被眼前的男人吸引住了。短短一句话的自我剖析，和性瘾几乎形成绝妙的反差的——保守到近乎严苛刻板的外表和着装，以及低沉的不带感情的叙述，仿佛一个无欲无求的苦行僧。他想象这个男人对着a片撸动性器的样子，带着苦行僧式的严肃和决绝，仿佛一种成就自我的仪式一般。  
这让Simon在视线相交之时别有深意的报以轻笑，充满着探究和挑衅，甚至轻轻舔了下上唇，像极了盯上猎物的豹子。然后果不其然看见Brandon呆愣了一下，逃离般的别开了视线。  
“谢谢。”稀稀落落的掌声渐渐没了声。Brandon淡淡地道谢宣告了自己故事的结束。  
Poor Guy。Simon默默在心里给对方盖了章。他忽然想起心理咨询师说过的话，改变一下自己的生活，至少每周五晚上。看着眼前重归沉默的男人，或许也并不是一个太坏的选择。

“Sex Addiction？Seriously？”Simon趴在吧台上，一手撑着脑袋笑着问道，湛蓝的双眸直直的盯着晃着酒杯的Brandon，“你看起来像一个柏拉图式的忠实拥趸者。”  
Brandon笑了笑，“不会想知道的，看着自己妹妹都能勃起的感受。”  
“那男人呢，”Simon调笑着接过话茬，毫不意外地看见对方晃着酒杯的手停顿了一下。  
“也许，”Brandon顿了顿，脑子里再次闪过光怪陆离的猩红色炫光，区别女人柔软的性器的男人的口腔和喉管，以及充满技巧的舔弄，“从本质上来说，只要是性。”  
“听起来可真棒，”Simon眯了眯眼睛，伸手攀上Brandon的手，“不如我们来玩一场赌博。”  
“我现在可是一个忠实的柏拉图拥趸者。”Brandon不着痕迹的避开对方进一步的动作，他当然看得出眼前这个一脸戏谑望着自己漂亮男人有什么意图，“至少在找到自己的伴侣之前。”  
Simon却像听见了一个笑话一般大笑了起来，甚至差点失手打翻了眼前的酒杯。  
“如果你这样想的话，那我们更应该赌一把。”  
“你应该戒毒。”  
“我正在戒赌，浪费钱的那种。Come on，你可不能扼杀我最后一点的乐趣。你不会想看到我重回赌桌，然后又去偷画。”  
“这不关我的事。”Brandon想。  
“你看。我们那叫互助会，互相帮助的互助，你一个互助会元老不应该帮帮我这种新人吗。”Simon再一次攀上Brandon的手，极尽挑衅的望着男人。  
“你要赌什么，”Brandon妥协道。  
“赌注就是，我会不会成为你的伴侣。”


	2. Chapter 2

Brandon当然不会答应Simon无理的要求。当然他也知道Simon不会轻易的放过他。  
“去看电影吗？我是说今天是周末。”第二次互助会后，Simon轻车熟路的拦住了起身打算离开的Brandon，“庆祝你告别性爱五年零七天。”  
“你继续这么纠缠会让我以为，你爱上了我。”Brandon靠在互助会建筑外墙边，随手点了根烟，看着Simon戏谑的眼神，淡淡的说。  
“为什么不呢。”Simon夺过了Brandon的烟狠狠的吸了一口，又将之塞回到Brandon手上。然后和对方并排靠在砖墙上。  
“如果你不去监狱闹事可能更有说服力，”Brandon笑道。  
Simon不置可否地耸耸肩，道：“所以我爱上你有什么不好的吗？你看我们是精神病患者互助爱人，听起来就够酷。”  
Brandon笑了笑不再出声。  
接连两次被拒绝的Simon看着身边男人专注的吐着烟雾，甚至连眼神都不屑施舍，终于被激怒，就像在赌桌上一而再再而三的输掉自己的筹码一样，越是输越是想要得到，这让他变得暴躁甚至愤怒。他狠狠的转过身，揪住男人一边的大衣领子，发狠般的把人往墙上撞去。  
“喂。”Brandon吃痛的叫了起来，尚且能活动的另一只手不得已地扔掉了烟头，并试图推开眼前的男人。然而常年疏于锻炼的Brandon显然不是接受过格斗技巧训练的Simon的对手，他看着对方另一只手也死死的按了上来，仰头直直的盯着自己的眼睛，强制性地与自己视线相交，湖蓝的双眸写满的暴戾和阴鸷，他甚至能感受到周遭忽然安静下来，以及四处探究的目光。  
“为什么要拒绝！”Simon吼道，更多的人顺着声音望了过来。虽然在互助会上Simon并没有分享太多关于他的过去，但这并不妨碍互助会的成员对他过去的了解，放一个有谋杀前科精神病人回归社会，并交给心理咨询师管束无异于放虎归山，好事的媒体曾经对法院的这个裁决花了大量时间去探讨其的合理性，极大的挑拨了普通民众脆弱的神经。那个在互助会的哭哭啼啼的黑人女人显然认出了Simon，她惊恐的拿出手机打算报警。  
感受到Simon掐住自己肩膀的力量越来越重，愤怒让他看起来变得歇斯底里。Brandon只能用用尚存的理智去思考对策，“我没事，”他冲着试图报警的女人吼道，“不用报警，我们可以自己解决好。”然后目送女人飞快地跑走。  
“为什么不说话，为什么拒绝！”陷入情绪的Simon再一次发难，曾经被催眠而封存的记忆一次次的闪回，一次又一次说着再见的人和背影一个个的叠加起来，仿佛积聚成一个巨大的，嘲讽的面孔向他迎面压来。  
Brandon并不清楚Simon的具体的遭遇，也并不知道错乱了记忆的男人俨然将自己当成一个梦魇，他看着面前的人因为愤怒而布满血丝的眼睛，安抚性的说道，“我没有拒绝你Simon。我是说我只是不知道怎么答应你。”  
不得不说兴许是Brandon低沉的声线带着慰藉人心的温柔，Simon这才醍醐灌顶般地，意识到自己做了什么。他倏然放开钳制Brandon的手，失魂般地向后退了两步，“对不起，我没有想要伤害你，”他喃喃自语道，“我，我不知道为什么。对不起真的对不起。”雾气瞬间积满了Simon你布满红血丝的湖蓝色的双眼。  
“没关系。”Brandon龇着牙活动了下方才被制住的肩膀，“我没有想拒绝你。我只是不知道怎么回答。你知道长久以来的孤独生活会让人，变得，很难相处。我是指我。”  
“什么？我不是这个意思。”Simon仰着头皱着好看的眉头，眼眶渐渐的开始发红，“我不是，我只是很抱歉把你当成了赌博游戏，对不起，我是说，真的抱歉。”  
一时间Brandon也不知道该如何回应这诡异的辩白。但不得不承认Simon的慌乱的眼神让自己的心脏倏然收紧，像是被人用手狠狠的抓住捏紧。他再一次慌乱的移开自己盯着Simon的视线。  
“我会再去找Charles聊聊，”将之当做分别信号的Simon兀自道，“下周五见。”只是方才从暴戾中清醒过来，浑身颤抖的样子丝毫没有说服力。他杵在原地不再动作，似乎被方才的自我震慑住，试图让自己恢复过来，又似乎在等Brandon先行离开。  
“我是说，我没有要拒绝你去电影院的要求。”Brandon上前拦住Simon，他并不知道自己为什么做出这样的动作，而几乎出自本能地拥抱住了还在颤抖的Simon，“嘿，这不是你的错，我也很抱歉让你想起糟糕的回忆。”  
闻着Brandon衣领上淡淡的香根草的味道，Simon才渐渐安定下来，他褪开这个安慰意义的十足的拥抱，调整了一番才又挂上戏谑的笑意，只是少了些许的玩味，“Brandon，你会是个很好的爱人的。”  
“这话和一个这辈子都没有享受过恋爱的人而言听起来讽刺十足。”  
“你该试试的。”  
Brandon不置可否的轻笑了下。跟着Simon往影院走去。

这下Brandon有理由相信Simon绝对是故意的。至少他之前天真的还以为再不济这个男人也不过是拉自己来看洛基恐怖秀之类的午夜电影，但是当看到海报上那些交缠的裸体，在不懂Simon这种故意的恶作剧真的也妄为在伦敦浪荡了那么多年。  
“这可不是什么糟糕的影片，是吧。”Simon朝着检票的姑娘微笑的发问，红发姑娘俨然一副和Simon早就认识的模样。耸耸肩摊了摊手。  
“嘿，我只是想知道那些孤僻的艺术家们是怎么阐述那些，嗯，可笑的性癖的。”Simon冲着红发姑娘说道，“可别像看个变态一样看着我。”  
“冤枉，我可没有看变态一样看着你。”红发姑娘扯下票根，“但你确实是第一个带着‘男性友人’来看这种片的人。我还真不知道你是那边的，真是枉费我还故意打扮。”  
Brandon有些难耐地干咳了一声，丢下还在和红发姑娘调笑的Simon率先走进了放映厅。  
“For one night？”姑娘小声的凑近Simon的耳边。  
“嗯哼。”Simon学着方才对方的样子耸耸肩又摊了摊手。  
“嘿。”姑娘撞了撞Simon的肩膀。“他可真辣。”  
“可不是。”  
只是显然Simon不知道这个电影的进程。Brandon更不知道。  
他们看着屏幕上的男孩，用一个高难度的瑜伽动作将身子叠成不可思议的角度，然后将性器含在嘴里的时候，都明显感到了对方僵直在了座位上。耳边充斥了男孩吞吐性器时微弱的呻吟和喘息被渐渐的放大。Brandon能听见某个座位上的男人的调笑的口哨声，以及显然男人或者女人压着声音的喘息，直到镜头被拉远缓出，然后忽然转到了一个俱乐部光怪陆离的画面，变得极为怪异并情色，交叠着男人和女人的放肆的叫床和喘息，让他甚至怀疑方才的那些男女也随着电影忽而拔高的喘息而变得放肆起来，谢天谢地漆黑的灯光给分散在各个角落的人们给予庇护。  
而Brandon很清楚自己能够将自己从电影的世界里抽离出来。或者说他对情色的画面不再有兴趣。  
事实上在接受性瘾治疗的两年后，当他再一次点进了色情频道时候，他已然感觉不到不受自己支配的欲望再次发作，他甚至没有解开皮带就关掉了无聊的网页， 像是陷入了怪圈一般，Brandon清楚的意识到自己的似乎变成了柏拉图式拥趸者，简单的说来，他无法勃起，至少撩骚，性爱视频已经无法再触动自己的神经，这也是他从来没有告诉过别人的，这五年来告别任何性爱的根本理由，不是像一个过分克己者一般，而是不得不，以一种极端的方式告别曾经荒诞地热衷的一切。  
如果他没有看见身边的男人也尝试着解开自己的皮带来上一发的话。如果身边的男人没有把手伸进自己内裤触碰上自己的性器的话，Brandon以为上帝一定是在惩罚自己前半生的纵欲过度而剥夺了他性爱的权利。


	3. Chapter 3

“所以说，你现在坐在这里就是想说，你以为你不举了，结果你对一个男人硬了？”Adam扶了扶额，表示自己真的不知道遭的什么罪。  
“是。明明之前把看着女人在我面前高潮我都撸不出来。”Brandon喝了口酒淡淡的说。  
如果忽略内容我还真的以为你在说什么了不起的大事。Adam默默的在心里吐槽，我要是Banner我现在不仅要绿了还要“Hulk Smash”呢。“所以我应该说恭喜你，你至少不用检查你的生殖健康问题不是吗？”  
“我只是想问，你之前是怎么克服这个，恩，不举的问题。”  
“嘿嘿嘿，你能不能不要在这里把‘不举’用这么标准的发音说出来？”头疼的看着酒保飘过来的玩味的视线，Adam简直想掐死这个该死的病友，“亲爱的这个世界上有心理咨询师这种人物的，你又不是生理上的问题。”  
“我当然明白。但是我想说他，我该死的喜欢那种感觉。”  
“所以说A片和撩骚还是没有拯救你疲软的老二？”Adam简直想爆笑出来。  
“你那时候有吗？”Brandon倒是不为所动继续问道。  
“我不需要A片也不需要撩骚。我有Foebe。”白了一眼Brandon，Adam决定还是端出这碗狗粮，而后摆弄了几下酒杯上凝结的水珠，又缓缓说道，“虽然我不知道这算不算完全的根治或者什么时候会复发，就像她的癌症一样，也有可能这几年所有安好的经历都是假象。”  
Brandon一时之间也不知道怎么回话。只得默默的点上一根烟。  
“Brandon，你喜欢他吗？”Adam拍了拍老友的肩，继续问答。  
“NO。”Brandon淡淡的摇了摇头，他想起几年前爱过的同事，却在最后关头溃不成军。仅仅只是沉迷在短暂的性爱快感之中就足够，完整而稳定的关系一想到就让人觉得沮丧而难过，“何况你知道维持关系这种事对我们而言有多奢侈。”  
“嘿，我没有。我和Foebe好的很。”Adam不满的嚷道，“虽然曾经我也觉得沉沦性欲就够了，维持稳定的关系真是缺乏新鲜且麻烦，而且会让人不举。”  
“哦，抱歉。”Brandon道，“我忘记你已经结婚了。”  
“所以你自己想想吧。”Adam再一次拍了拍肩，“我得先走了，Foebe还让我赶紧回家修婴儿房的灯。”  
“嗯哼。”  
“祝你好运。”  
Brandon不置可否的抬了抬眉，挥挥手表示告别，便又兀自喝起酒来。他不知道自己面对的是什么，或者说对于性爱他本就不知道自己该做什么。

他几乎都要忘记高潮的感觉——那种直冲入头皮，所有感官都似乎被攥在一块儿，本能的忘记思考，一瞬间眼前空白一块的快感。

那天的电影并没有给Brandon带来多大的触动。尽管大尺度的不亚于A片的性器特写，抑或各种姿势的交媾画面，在Brandon看来却不过一帧帧快速掠过的画面，和周围人感官共鸣相比，他只能感受到那种画面中压抑的绝望。直到他听见身边男人渐渐加快的呼吸，以及自己再熟悉不过的撸动性器时——黏腻的精液在包皮和阴茎滑动时擦出的水声。尽管一次次提醒自己非礼勿视，但好奇心的驱使还是让Brandon将眼神微微的转了过去，却意外地看见对方双眼直直的盯着自己的侧脸，好看的双眸已经被情欲所支配，下唇被牙齿仅仅的咬着，似乎在避免发出过大的动静。FUCK，Brandon尴尬的转过头，然后明显的感受到自己的血液开始倒流，耳朵的温度渐渐升高，然后他听见Simon轻轻的，带着微微沙哑的呻吟，拼凑出类似“Brandon”，和“Elizabeth”大相径庭的发音，仿佛一剂春药般，让人头皮发麻。Brandon清楚的感受到下半身几乎麻木，自己那根已经疲软的老二，在这剂强效春药下，奇迹般的抬起了头。Shit，这下Brandon几乎骂出了声。  
“帮我，”已然感受到Brandon视线的Simon，用那只干净的没有撸上老二的手，放上影院椅子间的扶手，而后顺势触碰上了Brandon的那种搁在腿上的腿。  
Brandon显然被惊得不清，条件反射的抽开了手，然后明显的感受到了对方的手落在了自己的两腿间，对方不安分的捏了一下几乎让Brandon尖叫出声，然后他听见Simon沾染了情欲的调笑，他说，“你硬了”。这下，Brandon彻底地呆住，似乎五年的生活不过一个玩笑一般，在遇到眼前这个男人土崩瓦解。  
“拉上你的裤子。”Brandon道，他决定再一次跟随自己欲望的支配，拉着身边男人从安全出口直奔隔壁的厕所隔间。  
一锁上厕所的隔门Simon又一次大力的把对方禁锢在了门板上，而这一次Simon几乎是急不可耐地毫无章法地吻了上来，Brandon几乎要怀疑自己的门牙都要被对方磕下来，他安抚性地拍着Simon的后背，含糊不清地说道，轻点。而Simon仿佛没有听见般，只是急切地伸手去够Brandon的皮带和拉链。这让Brandon不着痕迹地将Simon从自己身上微微推开了些距离，然后倾身利用身高夺回了舌吻的主动权。大概是经过半个伦敦的应招女郎的调教，Brandon显得技巧性十足，时而用舌尖逡巡在牙床之间，游离地扫过上颌的每一个角落，时而凶狠的纠缠住对方的舌头，像是角力般的推搡。几乎被吻的失去神志的Simon，渐渐地不再动作，双手堪堪地搭在Brandon的胯骨上，迷糊间却不得不赞叹这个男人该死的辣。  
Brandon双手抚上了Simon的腰肢，冬季干燥温暖的掌心在触上对方因为情绪已然泛红而滚烫的皮肤，温度差激得男人瑟缩一下。这让Simon惩罚性地咬住了Brandon唇，“嘿，”Brandon不满地轻哼出声，褪开些许距离，然后轻轻地吻上对方的额头，鼻尖，在唇上微微驻留后，换换地低头，倾身紧紧地吮吸住Simon的喉结。Simon显然没有想到对方的动作，低吼出了声，感觉所有的血液都像自己的下半身涌去。Brandon轻易的解开了对方的皮带，将手伸进对方的休闲裤，隔着内裤用手描绘着对方性器的形状。这下Simon倏然将游离的神志再次装回了混乱的脑袋，而后发力将Brandon压在了门板上，伸手就往对方地性器上抓去。  
“嘿，”Brandon的一只手在对方的蛋蛋上不断的来回，一只手按住对方几近粗暴的动作，然后解开自己的皮带和裤子，“轻点。”  
“我可不是什么温柔的情种。”Simon不安分地先一步将手伸进了对方的内裤，抚摸上对方的滚烫的性器，而后暗示性地狡黠地用指尖刮过对方的铃口，几乎同时咬上对方的耳朵，道，“你先还是我先。”  
“FUCK OFF，”之前的理智被这一下搔刮激得荡然无存，又一次在这场性爱角逐中落了下风的Brandon忍不住爆了粗，他狠狠地揪住对方的头发将他整个人往下压去，Simon笑了笑明白了对方的意图，顺从地放开双手，扶着门板在Brandon的双腿间蹲了下来。Brandon急不可耐的撸下自己的内裤，尺寸可观的性器倏地弹在了对方的脸上。Simon调笑的吹了声口哨，赞叹道，“真棒。”一只手攀上对方的性器缓缓的撸动起来。  
Brandon低沉地喘息着，一手揪着对方的头发，一手拍开对方的手将自己的性器往对方的口中塞去。Simon几乎被噎个正着，他扶着对方的大腿根，调整了一个适应的角度才缓缓的吞吐起来。Brandon不是没有被别人Blow Job过，事实上，他享受任何形式的性交，但Simon的口腔带来前所未有的舒适感——尽管他并不确定是不是长久以来缺乏性爱的刺激带来的快感，对方舌尖一圈圈的舔着铃口，而后满满地大幅度的吞吐着，Brandon享受着对方带给自己前所未有的快感，几乎无法控制低沉的喘息，差点呻吟出了声，他无意识地按着Simon的头缓缓的加快吞吐的频率，而后传入耳对方微不可闻的“嗯”，宛若一剂催情药水般。这让Brandon几乎失控，他发狠的将自己的老二狠狠的往对方的喉头插去，之前低沉的喘息变成浓重到化不开的吐息。Simon被Brandon粗暴的动作激得眼眶通红，蓄满了生理性泪水，仿佛随时都能激起让人凌虐的快感来，Brandon显然这么做了，他再次快了按头的频率，一次次地想要将自己的老二完完全全地融入对方，龟头一次次擦过口腔内壁，前所未有契合的快感他低吼出了声，随后感到对方就着自己的铃口狠狠的吸了了一下，然后慌忙的推开了男人。  
Simon没料想到对方粗暴的动作，向后仰去，跌坐在了马桶边，而男人的精液终究还是没有赶上对方扯纸巾的速度，直直地射到自己的衣服上。“干你！Brandon，”Simon暴怒出声，“你就算射在我嘴里也比弄脏我这身昂贵的衬衣好！”  
“抱歉。”Brandon从地上捡起自己的长裤扣好，而后伸手将对方拉了起来，在Simon试图越过他打开隔间的门的时候，Brandon却温柔地将对方拉进了怀里，又一次吻上对方的双唇，这一次Brandon轻轻地咬住了Simon的耳朵，他说，“你的裤子还没有拉好。”而后将手伸进了对方的内裤。

Brandon看着手中的酒，他忽然有些明白了Adam的意思。  
信奉同一个人不上第二次的打炮条约，坚信自己不会为了其他缘由的情感打炮的原则，似乎在那晚的厕所隔间扯开了一条口子，相互给对方进行了体验完美的口交之后，他两几乎用光了一卷纸才收拾干净自己的衣服。而光是回想那晚的性爱，就足以让自己的欲望抬起头——那根在五年间自己用尽能想到办法都哈无进展的老二。Brandon自嘲的笑了笑，喝光了杯子里的威士忌。  
“买单。”他冲着酒保喊。  
顶着对方因为方才不举话题而玩味调笑的酒保探究的目光离开了酒吧。

 

——————————————————————————

Adam：来自《感谢分享》中马克叔饰演的角色。其实最开始互助会的梗和不举的梗也是源自这个电影。

 


	4. Chapter 4

当第三周的互助会上，Brandon用他低沉的嗓音说到“本周发生了一次性行为”时，不意外地看见周围探究的目光。Simon依旧坐在Brandon对面的位置上，直直的盯着对面男人。但男人依旧直直地避开他的眼光。第四周亦是如此。就连结束后两个人也仿佛不认识般，互道晚安后匆匆离别。  
只是一方纠结着不和同一个人打第二次炮的底线，尽管在Brandon眼里Simon依旧那么迷人。起初Brandon只是以为Simon治好了自己的不举，尽管他也在意过是否真如Adam所言是情感作祟——这种在性瘾患者身上显得可笑而无聊的东西。然而当他再一次在路过熟悉的街区，将一个穿着暴露的金发女郎压在满是涂鸦的墙上的时候，他的老二依旧毫不争气的显得疲软不堪。这让他觉得恐惧，他将女人的头粗暴压在自己的性器上，听见女人尖刻地一连串的往外蹦脏词，在性器被人含住的同时，他却本能地想象着Simon那晚通红的脸庞和被凌虐的表情，Brandon这才觉得自己怕是完了。堪堪地推开相当卖力地讨好自己的女人，然后从钱夹里掏出几张纸币，“Fuck you,Sissy.”女人显然对男人无动于衷相当愤怒和受辱，她一遍骂着扯过钱一边蹬着高跟鞋如同躲开瘟神般嫌弃地抛开了。  
而另一方的Simon显然更不好过。当他时常把性幻想对象从Elizabeth和画册上光裸下体的女人们变成Brandon那根尺寸相当的老二的时候，他联系上了新换的咨询师。

“适当的性爱是一个有效的尝试。”Charles安抚道，“告诉我，你和他在一起高潮的时候想到的是什么。”  
“Brandon Sullivan。”Simon抱着头想要将这个该死的想法逐出脑壳。  
“Simon，这很正常，就算作为一个正常的打炮对象，当你高潮时候想到别人也是件很不正常的事情。”  
“可是之后当我摸上我的老二的时候，就会交替出现Elizabeth和他的脸。”Simon反驳道，“原本对于那种，毫无美感的下体能勃起就是件很不正常的事情。”  
Charles明显在听见毫无美感只是顿了顿，用笔戳了戳了微卷的头发，“Simon，如果你指的是，有毛的下体，我想这没有什么不正常的。而且你刚才口述说你只是因为电影才有了反应。”  
“不是。”Simon痛苦地再度抱住脑袋，“其实并不是。”  
“放轻松，Simon，这不是太糟糕的事。关于性癖只是你大脑给上的筛选器而已，”Charles微笑地解释道，“你认为你对美观的下体，或者是Elizabeth有反应不过是你大脑开出的筛选条件，这显然也不会成为一成不变的准则。”  
Simon微微抬头看了看Charles。  
Charles注意到Simon的举动，微微地报以微笑，而后缓缓道：“就好像道德观一样，在你欲望爆发之际你会将他束缚住，这并不是生理上的不能勃起。事实上大多数男人——也许女人也一样——都喜欢被欲望支配，这没有错，这也是NTR频发的原因——当然我并非赞赏这种行为，他们应该受到谴责。”  
“但我并没有打算接受这种变卦。”Simon叫道，“就好像一种背叛。”  
“这不是背叛。性癖是你臆想的结果而已，并不具备道德约束，事实上你顺从本能尊重自己的欲望，可能你的大脑里，虽然你还没有意识到，但你已经将你的准则进行了潜移默化的改写。这并不可耻。”Charles看向Simon的眼睛，又友善地微笑了下，“在遇见Erik之前我可不觉得对一个男人硬起来是一件会发生在自己身上的事，天知道那些女孩儿有多可爱我为什么要和一个男人搞在一起。当然这在现在看来都是狗屁，所以说接受比责备自己来的行之有效的多，我是指针对那些并非用是非观去判断的事物。”  
“但这只是该死的赌博的结果。”  
“虽然开始不怎么美好，但是Simon你得承认这也绝对没有那么糟糕，至少本月你的行为报告上，在赌场门口徘徊和去找Frank的茬的报告显著的减少。”Charles掏出文件夹里Simon的档案，“但是关于你偶发性的，无法控制自己行为的情况。也许需要控制你的药物用量。”  
“事实上我对Brandon动了粗，就好像，我根本控制不住我的思维。”  
Charles的眼神不自觉地暗了暗，随后叹了口气，内心谴责前任心理咨询师违背道德的，想要操控人心的洗脑行为，但自己却也不能钻进对方的脑子去矫正什么。“学会控制自己的脾气。如果可以，或许可以尝试和Brandon约会，至少在你们的叙述中，他并不是对你全无兴趣，你也也一样。”  
“但愿如此。”Simon敷衍地扯了扯嘴角答道，接过Charles递给自己的药物。转身离开。

不，这不正常。  
Simon躺在浴缸里，脑子里交叠着Elizabeth和Brandon的脸。他几乎想要嘲笑自己，这种认知让自己相当的消沉，却又让头脑如同过电般激烈，然后轻易的攀上了顶峰。  
他披着浴巾从浴缸里出来，然后打开自己的笔电，烦躁的打开了赌博网站，看见余额只剩下红色的0后又焦躁的拔掉了电源，Simon忽然觉得自己所有的一切都不被允许，Elizabeth、赌博，他甚至不知道一切的源头究竟是咎由自取还是其他，然后又有人往他的脑子里塞了一个Brandon。这让Simon觉得脑子里的一切都被搅的稀烂。他抓起上午从Charles那儿拿来的装着Quetiapine的盒子，将整整一板的小药丸都吞进了肚子，至少这是把这些令人烦躁和焦虑的念头丢出脑子的最好办法，但他显然忘记了Charles反复交代他的注意用量——这不是镇定剂，吃多了只会自己给自己找罪受。所以在大约十分钟后，忽如其来地晕眩倏地将他击倒，所有肺部的空气都仿佛被抽干，眼前闪过光怪陆离的炫光，如同临终前的记忆闪回一般飞快的划去。“Damn it”，Simon大叫出来，倒在凳子上拼命地想要控制自己的呼吸，却恍惚觉得被人堵住了口鼻一般，像是被丢进了水里。意识朦胧间他抓起放在笔电边的电话，巴拉了两下就拨通了Brandon的电话，虽然他原本是想打给Charles。  
“Simon？”话筒一边传来低沉的、标准的发音。让Simon几乎一团浆糊的脑子勉强辨别出大概是打错了，但是一阵又一阵的晕眩渐渐将他的意志剥离出了身体，也显然让他无暇分辨自己究竟把电话错拨给了谁。  
“Help me”，他在晕死过去之前对着电话颤抖地说。

“该死的。”在接到电话后连着打错了八次文件名后，Brandon在打了三次Simon的电话却无人接听后，不得已了拨通了互助会管理人的电话，虽然通常而言因为疾病的隐私性和出于人权的考虑，互助会成员的个人资料是绝对保密的，包括Brandon也是在当晚的酒吧里才知道了Simon的名字。但考虑到精神病患者的突发性，互助会也会有绝对完善的互助机制和应对一些病发的预警。比如现在，Brandon拿到Simon的地址就匆匆赶了过去。  
Brandon一度怀疑自己究竟是得罪了上帝，所以一度让自己在乎的人以这种极端的方式抽离自己的身边，尽管他没有意识到在Simon前已经加了在乎的人的定语。  
索性的是当Brandon找房东打开了房门后，发现Simon只是晕了过去，他皱着眉看了眼桌子上丢着的药物盒子，然后在装药物的塑料袋里翻出了咨询师的电话，再得到了没关系，他只是睡过去了，如果不放心可以送医院洗胃的明确答复后，才放下心。Brandon也几乎分不清自己做这些究竟是出于什么了，他从未试图去关心身边的什么人，这种感觉让他措手不及。他抱着Simon将人放在卧室的单人床上，然后叹了口气认命地在床边坐下，他盯着Simon闭紧的双眼，然后鼻子，然后嘴唇，然后脖子上凸起的喉结，像往常一般一言不发，一错不错地紧紧盯着，仿佛下一秒人就要消失一般，直到手机响起，才心虚的错开眼神——尽管他并不知道为何有种被抓包的错觉。和上司交代完今夜会把文件完成后，Brandon又暗自叹了口气，随后他缓缓地不带任何情欲地吻了吻Simon的双眼，起身离开。

————————————————————

Quetiapine：精神类药物，具有镇定作用，主要治疗抑郁，燥郁，精神分裂。比一类精神类药物更加安全。


	5. Chapter 5

Simon一点都不想知道自己究竟发生了什么。  
他迷迷瞪瞪的从床上起来，床边还放着玻璃杯。再然后是散乱的药品盒子。然后暗自骂了一声，“Shit。”  
他坐回书桌边，翻出了新任心理咨询师的电话，不出意外的接起电话就听见对方擦着浓重的口音一顿大骂，“Fuck off，Simon。我他妈昨天跟你说了这不是镇定剂了吧，他是不是一定要我给你该死的脑子搅一搅你才会听话。”  
“WOW，”Simon缩了下脖子，道，“我不是我没有你听我解释。”  
“我假设你知道是什么让你失控了。”Charles在电话那头说道，“如果你跟我说你又是想着那个男人——对，就你之前来了一发的那位辣爆了的先生的老二的话，Simon，再去摸一次，说不定对你有帮助。移情别恋不可耻，别把他当自我救赎的道德感。”  
Simon揉了揉眉心，怀疑了一下这位咨询师的资格问题，却又觉得该死地无法反驳。几分钟后那位拥有辣爆了的老二的先生的名字赫然出现在手机屏上。  
“你现在还好吗。”Brandon惯常的低沉的听不出任何的情绪的标准口音从听筒传来。  
“好的不能再好，”Simon夹着手机，收拾掉床边的玻璃杯和药物，“希望昨天没有打扰你或者带来什么困扰。”  
“这没什么，我很理解。”  
“嗯哼。希望这周互助会结束后你会有时间留下来。我想当面表达感谢。”Simon试探地说。  
“好。”Brandon简单地答道。真是个不会说话的人，Simon默默心想。

如果不是Simon又一次把Brandon领到了影院门口，Brandon差点就以为眼前这个人已经放弃了作弄自己的想法。  
感觉到Brandon背影明显一滞，Simon笑嘻嘻的走上前一手搂着Brandon的肩膀，一手指着电影海报，说，“Kubrick，我以为你会喜欢。”  
Brandon这才看清玻璃门上贴着的A Clockwork Orange和Dr. Strangelove的海报。  
“嘿，这周可是库布里克影展，这可不是什么性爱电影专属放映厅。”Simon扯着Brandon的衣服一路轻车熟路的买票，买小食，如果忽略那个检票口的女孩调笑的一句，“这次可少用点儿厕纸”的话，一切都像是一场无与伦比的约会。Simon歪歪斜斜的靠在Brandon身上，对方身上带着侵略性的橙花麝香调的香水直直的冲入了Brandon的鼻腔，时不时地转头凑到自己耳边表达对导演的赞美，让湖蓝的双眸好像被黑白画面点亮一般，闪着点点星光。Brandon是个寡言的人，大多时候只是迁就着对方姿势改变自己的坐姿，微微松懈的嘴角代表着赞同和附和，在对方忍不住手舞足蹈时还会假意地按下对方挥舞的双手——当然一切出于私心。Brandon相当庆幸对方深陷电影的世界，以至于对方不会轻易的觉察出两个人相当暧昧的姿态。当画面里所有的导弹轰出去炸出一朵黑蘑菇的时候，Simon轻佻地吹了声口哨，“Hail pessimist，”他说。  
电影结束的灯光亮起，让Brandon几乎对前两个小时的电影之夜食髓知味，不可否认，至少在和Adam聊过后Brandon完全意识到除了欲望，跟随本能的想要靠近也并不是什么可耻的问题。这让他试图去拉Simon的手将他带离场。  
Simon却忽然起身探究地望向Brandon的眼睛，又一次地充满调笑意味的探究的目光将Brandon定在红丝绒座椅上，“所以你并不讨厌我。”Simon轻轻地凑近Brandon的耳边低声道，几乎瞬间Brandon便感觉全身的血液在耳根炸开，不用想也知道自己大概像是个纯情的学生一样对着心爱爱人那般害羞而不知所措的样子。但显然Simon并没有打算放过他，他侧着身子更加凑近了对方，然后迅速的在Brandon嘴上烙下一个吻——不带情欲的仿佛嬉闹般的吻，“所以你也不讨厌这个”，Simon自顾自说到，Brandon这下觉得恐怕不只是耳根，脖子也可能红得不像样子。“我本来就不讨厌你，如果你想知道这个，”Brandon艰涩地说道。然而对方只是笑笑便离开了座位。“我只是不知道如何应付而已”Brandon叹了口气，默默心想，然后望了眼对方莫名情绪高涨的背影，“但我至少现在是知道了。”

而Brandon把Simon带回家，起初也只是顺从对方的暗示，但不得不说的是其实一部Kubrick也足够时间让Brandon搞清楚自己想要的。  
Simon打量着对方的单身公寓，和Brandon一样，被收拾妥当的屋子冷冽得不近人情，而所有的家装都是冷调纯色，冰冷的一丝不苟，除了脚下这块灰色的触感相当完美的地毯。  
“白兰地、威士忌还是 ”Brandon看了眼吧台，“水。”  
“威士忌加冰。”Simon一屁股坐在沙发上接过对方递过来的酒杯。而Brandon则靠在落地窗边点上一根烟。  
“告诉我，你带我回家不是为了喝酒的吧。”Simon拿着酒杯站到了Brandon得身后，看着高层公寓外的点点灯火，Simon还是吹了下口哨，“不得不说，Sweetheart，你选公寓的眼光跟你一样的辣。”  
Brandon猛地吸了一口烟，倏地转过身，低下头便就着对方的唇吻了过去。他将口里带着薄荷味的尼古丁缓缓地踱到对方的嘴里，毫不意外的看到对方忽然呛到而憋红了脸。  
“What are you fucking doing?”Simon愤怒地骂了过去，然后又一次地，抢过了对方手上的烟，但这一次，他选择将烟蒂狠狠的丢在地毯上，然后用拖鞋来回地踩了好几下。  
“Hey。这地毯很贵。”Brandon看着自己新买的地毯被烟头烧出一个黑洞。“烟灰缸明明就在我手上！”  
“这他妈也是你活该！”Simon再一次的踩上烟头，看着它完全的陷进了毯子里，“我猜在这上面做爱也一定该死的舒服。”  
Brandon还没有来得及做出反应，Simon就像前几次一下，猛地撞了上来。在性爱方面，他好像永远猴急焦躁的像一个情窦初开的高中生。Brandon也不甘示弱的用手擒住对方的后脑，毫不客气的撬开对方的牙齿，舌头猛地掠夺对方的牙床和上颚，灵活地进行角力。Simon一手搂住对方的线条分明的腰线，慢慢地让自己靠在落地窗边。Brandon明显地发现了对方的意图，伸手拿过另一只手上的酒杯搁在窗台边，而后将体格明显小了一号的Simon整个圈在落地窗上。  
被解放双手的Simon毫不留情地抽出Brandon的衬衣，随后攀上小腹，指尖灵活地顺着肌肉纹理轻轻抚摸过去，随后划过腰窝。这让Brandon更加卖力的攻城略地，他扯住对方线衫的衣摆，拉开距离，“自己来？”Brandon问道。  
Simon不置可否地伸手脱下自己的线衫和长裤，Brandon也扯下衬衫，然后把近乎全裸的Simon按在窗户上，冰冷的触感一下子触动了所有的感官，“Shit！Bran——”Simon甚至没有骂完后半句，Brandon便再一次吮吸住Simon的下唇，狠狠地纠缠起来，直到两个人的津液近乎色情地挂在嘴角，Brandon才轻轻的松开，微微地低头用舌尖轻轻地扫过脖颈的动脉，又重重的吮吸住锁骨的凹处。没有了厕所隔间的限制，他近乎本能地随着对方的动作呻吟出声。他甚至急不可耐地将手伸进了自己的内裤就着棉布快速的撸过。而Brandon时而温柔的逗弄着胸前的果实——这让Simon几乎失声尖叫出来，时而舔过腹部重重的吮吸，这让Simon几乎焦躁地拉下自己的内裤将老二整个掏出来，粗暴的撸动起来。  
第一次的欲望很快就上了头，Simon几乎能感觉到自己恐怕整个人都变成深陷情欲的粉色，在几乎要射出来的时候，他重重地骂出一连串Fuck，却被Brandon按住了自慰的手，他迷茫地盯着Brandon，看着他不发一言地蹲下，然后含住自己已经蓄势待发的老二。  
“Fuck you!”Simon重重地吼了声，近乎粗暴的抓住对方脑后的头发，将整根老二往对方的喉咙狠狠的戳去，他感受到Brandon难耐的吞咽的动作，然后一下一下的吸着，Simon不受控的加快抽插的速度，他看见Brandon眼角已经不受控地留下生理泪水，但被欲望支配的他来不及思考更多，便尖叫着随着对方又一次的粗暴的吮吸动作，完全的射在Brandon的嘴里。  
“Sorry。”Simon悻悻地道，看着对方脱下自己的裤子，露出即便见过一次还是忍不住感叹的巨大的性器。Brandon甚至没有吐掉嘴里的精液便又一次的吻了上去，轻松地撬开对方的牙关将精液完全送了过去。就算第二次，Simon依旧被激的一呛，“你他妈的有什么毛病吗！？”抽过纸巾吐掉嘴里的体液，Simon简直想操翻眼前恶劣的男人。  
“你该尝尝的，我是说，他是你的。”对方依旧操着低沉的嗓音，命令道，“转过去。”  
“什么？”Simon骂骂咧咧地回嘴，“为什么该死的是你操我！”  
“我以为你已经操过我的嘴巴了！”Brandon搂住对方的身子，再一次吮吸对方脖子，而后抽空的悄悄地凑近对方的耳朵，“何况你还在不应期。”  
“Holy Shit！”无法反驳的Simon甚至还没有完全转过去，就被Brandon整个人死死地按在窗户上，身后的热源一下子覆了上来。  
而Brandon却忽然和刚刚行成巨大的反差，温柔地细致地一路从脖子沿着脊柱吮吸到尾椎骨。Simon敢保证自己的背上一定被对方近乎龟毛的印上一整排整齐的吻痕。“放松”Brandon轻轻地说，一手搂住Simon的小腹，一手再入口出轻柔地盘旋。干涩的触感不禁让他皱眉，“第一次？”Brandon忍不住问道。  
“谁她妈！”Simon不耐地撑了撑玻璃。而Brandon显然没有听答案的欲望，因为Simon感觉到对方的双手已然划过自己的大腿根部，然后屁股被用力的掰开，这让他毫无保留地被展现在对方的眼前。强烈的羞耻感让他闭上眼睛微微颤抖起来，而Brandon的呼吸却轻轻地扫过自己的腰际，随后便是粗糙的舌苔一下一下地舔弄着入口的褶皱，然后试探性的刺了进来，划过入口处软肉。  
“Fuck!我从来没有做过bottom。所以你他妈最好告诉我你有KY，而不是用口水。”Simon在明显感到对方的口水被灌进小穴的瞬间，尖锐地咆哮起来。  
“我的荣幸。”Brandon却只是淡淡地说，然后猝不及防的将修长的手指就着口水戳了进去。  
Simon因为这个动作将整个人都贴在了玻璃上，这种仿佛被人窥视般背德的快感让他整个人都兴奋了起来。他感受到Brandon的手指不停的在身体里翻搅，有意无意的擦过前列腺让浑身颤抖起来。他用自己的手再次攀上自己的性器，快速的撸动起来，身体里的手指从一根变成两根，再到三根，他看不见Brandon在背后的表情，也不知道Brandon做了什么，但在一叠串的低沉的呻吟之后，他感受到对方再一次凑近了自己的身体，滚烫的双手扶住了自己的腰际，“Let me fuck you。Simon。”  
这绝对是Simon从没有体验过的性爱。当Brandon那根粗长的老二戳进自己的穴口的时候，撕裂的痛楚夹杂着巨大快感让他犹如掉进赌盘的色子，甚至找不到任何依托而沉沦在欲望里反复的飘零、旋转和碰撞。尤其是当他觉察到Brandon近乎恶劣的反复冲撞着自己的前列腺的时候，灭顶的快感席卷而来，他全身颤抖的扶着光滑的玻璃，他粗暴地再一次撸动着方才已经抬起头的老二。Simon眯着眼睛，忽然看见了被玻璃反射出的模模糊糊的沉沦在欲望之中脸，是一种放下所有防线的姿态，这让他一瞬间咬紧下唇避免发出尖锐的呻吟来。Simon不想承认自己像是完全输给了Brandon，这很丢人，但又他妈该死的让人欲罢不能。  
“真他妈的紧。”Brandon低沉地在Simon的耳边说道，扶着对方的腰肢加快抽插的频率。原本仅靠口水润滑的内壁因为分泌物而变得更加诱人，欲望几乎喷薄而出，然后他用力的拍打着Simon的屁股，抽出了自己的老二，果不其然换来对方愤怒的骂声。  
“是你说的，地毯？”他喘息着靠在Simon的身上缓缓地问。  
“FUCK。Whatever。”Simon不耐地说着，显然不满被打断的这场性爱。他低头看了看Brandon巨大的老二，随意地挑了个地方便趴了下去。  
而Brandon也显然再没有什么耐性进行所谓的换姿势游戏，他跪在男人的身后，一手扶着对方的腰，一手握着对方已然蓄势待发的性器服务起来，他很快便沉沦地加大了抽插的力度。快感又一次占据了全身的每个细胞，他用尽全力——至少是五年份的性爱缺失补偿，加快冲刺的速度，紧紧地揽住了身下浑身颤抖的男人。  
Simon一遍遍反复骂着fuck，直到最后那两下几乎要将自己五脏六腑都搅得稀烂的顶撞。“awesome，”他听见对方喘息的赞叹，随后快速地拔出了老二，粘腻的温热的触感全数释放在了自己的屁股上。这让他恶劣地立马转过身躺在地毯上，他望向他眼前这个性感的一塌糊涂的男人，却几乎在他就要看见长久以来冰冷的眼眸中传来的信息之时，忽然地，又一次地，感觉自己的老二被对方含住。  
这场性爱在将近报废了整块地毯才宣告结束。  
Simon在对方床上躺下的时候，脑子里只有Brandon那根粗大的老二，“让一毛不拔的下体见鬼去吧。”Simon靠在Brandon的身边默默地想，“感谢Charles。”

 

“去她妈的该死的性瘾。”Brandon在又一次和Simon看完了一部Kubrick的第二天，对着好友淡淡地抱怨。  
“你这是去他妈的该死的真爱。”Adam淡淡地吐槽。

“虽然这他妈很有可能又是一场悲剧的开始。”Simon坐在椅子上抱着头闷闷地说道，“但我想我离不开Brandon。”  
“可能我脑你一下你就会知道，哦，你爱他，他爱你。”Charles翻了个白眼。给Erik发去一个午安Kiss的邮件。


End file.
